


Снимок на память

by mishmedunitsa



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшое AU. Дин не актер, а папарацци, следит за Эйданом. Тот сначала не замечает, потом негодует, затем интересуется. В итоге затащить к себе в дом: "Слушай, ты мне уже надоел!"  (заявка с РПФ-феста).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Снимок на память

**Author's Note:**

> выложено повторно
> 
> В голове у автора Эйдан из этой АU - меломан-задрот, поэтому в тексте много цитат из песен (со ссылками). Кое-что соответствует действительности - о своей любви к The Doors Эйдан говорил в паре интервью.
> 
> Фотографии Эйдана в начале и в конце текста - работы Дина, с его [сайта](http://deanogorman.com/)

Сколько бы ещё времени он не замечал этого рыжего гада, если бы не Ленора? Рассел всё подкалывал, что она, мол, неровно дышит к Эйдану, полное слияние, мол, с её героиней — потому, наверное, и так внимательна ко всем его поклонникам. Так или не так, но сам Эйдан интуитивно скорее поверил бы как раз в лёгкую влюблённость Рассела — и хорошую память на лица у Леноры. Уж слишком обыденно она произнесла ту фразу, с которой для Эйдана всё и началось: «Смотри, опять тот рыжик по твою душу».

О да. Раз за разом появляясь то тут, то там, выскакивая из переулков, светя своей поганой вспышкой в лицо, он вымотал всю душу. Сначала, когда он только пасся вокруг съёмочной площадки и что-то щёлкал издалека, Эйдан лишь пожимал плечами на насмешливое Ленорино «Твой опять тут». Какая ерунда, наверняка это просто один из зевак, которому всё равно, кто из актёров засветится в кадре, лишь бы украсить этими размытыми фотографиями свою страничку в соцсетях. Но всё-таки её слова посеяли некие семена подозрения — и Эйдан вскоре сам уже начал отличать и замечать этот щекочущий, как будто совсем незаинтересованный, искоса, взгляд светлых глаз, как и «взгляд» объектива камеры рыжего придурка. 

Нет, ну какое, собственно, дело было Эйдану до того, что какому-то горе-фотографу настолько нечем заняться, что он тратит своё время на слежку за съёмочной площадкой сериала? Хоть раз в неделю, но он обязательно появлялся на час-полтора. Эйдан просто старался его не замечать, Рассел каждый раз задумчиво прищуривался, а Ленора в конце концов пошла и познакомилась. «Его зовут Дин!» — торжественно объявила она, прибежав с перерыва. Эйдан сделал очень занятой вид и сбежал к гримёрам — мало ему было любоваться этой небритой рожей, слушать о нём он не собирался. Впрочем, по отдалённому щебету Леноры он невольно понял, что общение прошло плодотворно — рыжий любезничал, хвалил её игру, сделал несколько портретных снимков и обещал напечатать фотографии. Тьфу, ну и банальные подходцы во все времена у этих фотографов! Лучший способ склеить девицу — пощёлкать, расхваливая фотогеничность, зазвать в модели, наобещать фотографий… Что дальше — кто-то не в курсе? В конце концов, Эйдан и сам увлекался фотографией и знал, как вид навороченной камеры действует на подавляющее большинство девушек. Так что он постарался расслабиться — да ерунда, никакого отношения к нему этот бездельник не может иметь. Снимает то — и тех, — что попадутся, ну и чёрт с ним. 

В приступе полупрезрительной жалости к неудачнику Эйдан даже сам как-то раз решил понаблюдать за своим наблюдателем. Притворившись, что очень увлечён чтением сценария, Эйдан кидал поверх листка такие же короткие, мажущие взгляды, к каким успел привыкнуть. Вообще-то первым порывом с утра было перемахнуть через заграждение и навалять этому созерцателю — но утро понедельника вообще редко было добрым, к этому пора было привыкнуть. А после третьего стаканчика кофе и третьей сигареты мир перестал казаться совсем уж отвратительным. Кроме того, не так давно появился вернейший способ вернуть настроению благостность — просто подумать о том, что съёмки третьего сезона подходят к концу, и скоро из Кардиффа они все вернутся в Лондон доснимать последние сцены в студии. А потом Эйдан уедет ненадолго домой в Дублин, а там не за горами — да, всего лишь за океаном! — Новая Зеландия и «Хоббит». А упрямый валлийский придурок останется тут со своими мутными фотками и древним как мир методом съёма. Рыжий за ограждением делал вид, что снимает пейзажи Уэльса, а Эйдан развлекался, глядя, как ветер раздувает светлые — если честно, не очень-то и рыжие, а вполне себе приятного пшеничного цвета — кудри. Невысокий, почти хлипкий в этих узких джинсах и приталенной бежевой курточке, личный папарацци в этот момент показался Эйдану почти родным и каким-то …уютным. Эйдан прищурился: к Дину — кажется, так? — как раз подскочила Ленора, что-то спросила, похоже — фотограф начал увлечённо рассказывать, размахивая руками. Даже на фоне Леноры он казался мелким — вот такому бы играть гнома, а не здоровенному Казински! Эйдан хихикнул, представив горе-папарацци с бородищей до пояса и в колпачке, как у Скромника из «Белоснежки». И окончательно успокоился. 

Так всё и случилось. За день до отъезда из Уэльса он увидел этого Дина в последний раз — тот действительно принёс Леноре пакет с фотографиями. Она как раз рассматривала их, то и дело восхищаясь вслух, когда Эйдан подходил к площадке. Фотограф обернулся на звук шагов — и Эйдан подавил внезапное желание сбежать. Чуть прищуренные серые глаза смотрели спокойно и… да что такое мерещится с утра? — почти нежно?! Эйдан чуть сбился с шага, но собрался и, набычившись, выдал в ответ самую мрачную гримасу Митчелла. Если этот гад потянется к камере, да пусть только попробует! Но тот лишь насмешливо приподнял брови — и расплылся совсем уж в солнечной улыбке, от которой на щеках, заросших трёхдневной щетиной, появились совершенно неприличные ямочки. И поднял ладонь, не то в прощальном жесте, не то желая удачи… 

Уже в Лондоне Ленора подарила Эйдану одну из тех фотографий — чёрно-белую, действительно классную, настолько, что задним числом стало стыдно за все пренебрежительные мысли. Одновременно чёткая — и мягкая, словно окутанная лёгким туманом Уэльса. На фоне живой изгороди у «их» дома — кажется, листва вот-вот затрепещет от ветра — Ленора, глядя в зеркальце, поправляет грим с забавно-сосредоточенным видом, Шинейд курит, Рассел просто бездумно сидит, закрыв глаза, откинувшись на складном стульчике. И он сам, Эйдан — потягивается во весь рост, с неожиданно мечтательным и сонным выражением на лице, со смешно растрёпанными, несмотря на укладку, волосами. Спокойствие и лёгкость — вот что он чувствовал каждый раз, глядя на эту фотографию. И крошечное сожаление, что они с Дином больше не встретятся. 

Кто бы знал, что жалеть придётся так недолго! Через пару дней после возвращения в Дублин Эйдан шёл из бара с братом и его приятелем. И совсем недалеко от дома их настигла фотовспышка — как бы идиотски это ни звучало, но Эйдану показалось, что он её узнал, узнал, кто это, чёрт возьми, по вспышке! Это уже точно было каким-то бредом. И как было бы легко и приятно свалить это на любого другого любителя перетряхнуть между делом чужое бельё — но уже после вспышки Эйдан за доли секунды успел разглядеть в свете фонаря рыжеватые вихры и куртку песочного цвета юркнувшего за угол фотографа. Не сдержавшись, он саданул кулаком по стене дома, мимо которого они шли — и взвыл от боли. Это становилось действительно серьёзным. 

Наутро ощущение угрозы было куда слабее — его затмевало похмелье. В конце концов, беспокоиться надо будет тогда, когда псих припрётся в Новую Зеландию, вяло думал Эйдан, откручивая тугую крышечку у бутылки с минералкой. А пока — ну мало ли, может, у него давно была запланирована туристическая поездка в Дублин… пройтись по пабам, _поснимать_ ирландских девиц. А эта встреча — просто совпадение, в конце концов, кто только не шляется ночами в районе Гранд Канал Док! 

На всякий случай через пару дней Эйдан, потирая всё ещё нывшую кисть, забил в гугль своё имя и посмотрел самые свежие фото. Нашёл несколько недавних снимков из Кардиффа, но ничего похожего на манеру Дина, сплошные телефонно-мыльничные фоточки от поклонниц «Быть человеком». Он с досадой закрыл ноутбук. Всё это какая-то ерунда, не той он величины «знаменитость», чтобы за ним всерьёз охотились папарацци. Да и вот же, доказательство — ничего не выложено в сеть. Просто совпадение, просто кому-то было нечего делать — и он два месяца бродил вокруг съёмочной площадки с фотоаппаратом. Просто потом он приехал в Дублин. Просто надо в очередной раз выкинуть этого кого-то из головы. 

А через неделю эта сволочь едва не заловила Эйдана с расстёгнутыми штанами над писсуаром в Lillie’s Bordello. Спасла хорошая реакция и то, что он только начал веселиться — впрочем, выпитого уже хватило для того чтобы, увы, не успеть врезать по длинному носу дверью. До крови, чтобы заляпала его дурацкую курточку! Эйдан рыкнул, застегнул джинсы и подавил желание красиво сползти по стене в стиле Митчелла. Не поможет. И колотить стенку — тоже, ещё с прошлого раза слегка побаливало. Возрадуйся, Эйдан Тёрнер, теперь ты звезда — папарацци ловит тебя в туалете, у тебя появилась собственная тень, готовая преследовать тебя в недешёвых злачных местах. Здравый смысл, остатки которого ещё не притушил алкоголь, подсказывал, что надо забить. Чем больше раздражаешься и пытаешься бороться с этим — тем больше запутываешься в паутине и провоцируешь их. Не то чтобы у Эйдана был огромный опыт — но в данном случае и чужого было достаточно. Упорство и упёртость британских папарацци уже стали, кажется, нарицательными. А валлийцы, говорят, в упорстве сильно перещеголяли всех своих соседей. К чёрту. Пусть фотографирует где хочет, ничего компрометирующего, кроме разве что лёгкого опьянения, ему от Эйдана не добиться. Никаких порочащих связей (а зря, сказал внутренний голос) и привычек — даже траву он курит раз в сто лет и с проверенными людьми. Ну а фото над унитазом — была надежда, что таким побрезгует даже The Sun. Эйдан твёрдым шагом вышел из туалета, старательно уговаривая себя не бегать по клубу в поисках подлого рыжего гада, а всего лишь кротко и терпеливо надеяться, что при выходе на улицу ему на голову свалится кованый фонарь. 

_Тот самый фонарь на Графтон-стрит. Вход в клуб Lillie’s Bordello через арку слева (фото - гугль-карты)_  


«No more trips to Grafton Street»*, — заунывно напевал про себя Эйдан, выходя из клуба к такси. И никаких чёртовых папарацци. Да и пора было основательно заняться сборами на главные в жизни (на данный момент, конечно) съёмки. Садясь в машину, он невольно оглянулся — не прячется ли за каким-нибудь столбом знакомая головастая фигура с короткими гномьими ножками. Кажется, нет. И Эйдан почти не удивился, когда испытал вместо облегчения лёгкое разочарование.  
___  
* _Цитата из песни Dido[Grafton Street](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f3xhPbyPc5o). Перевод: "Больше никаких поездок на Графтон Стрит". _

 

*** 

Джексон был настоящим зверем. В хорошем смысле слова — тут же мысленно добавил Эйдан, словно их режиссёр мог слышать мысли. Работа выматывала так, что ни на какие посторонние мысли и желания времени не было. Эйдан благополучно забыл, что собирался поискать в интернете что-нибудь о своём личном папарацци, забыл даже, что хотел отслеживать, не появятся ли где дурацкие фотографии из клуба и с ночной улицы. Да что там, он действительно забыл о Дине. Нет, не его самого — именно поэтому он едва не подпрыгнул от изумления, когда через полтора года после их драматической встречи в туалете дублинского клуба моментально узнал промелькнувшие в толпе пшеничные вихры. Новая Зеландия. Премьера «Хоббита». Дин, чёртов Дин — тот самый, из Кардиффа и Дублина. Всё-таки окончательный псих. Это было просто замечательно, что сейчас Эйдана ни на секунду не оставляли в покое — то журналисты, то коллеги по касту, то фанаты, кричавшие что-то из-за ограждения. Потому что думать о Дине он сейчас был не готов. Смятение, страх, предчувствие чего-то… бурлящий в крови адреналин давил все полутона, оставляя на поверхности только азарт — кто кого переиграет. И лёгкое изумлённое восхищение его безумством. 

Всё-таки адреналина оказалось чуть больше чем нужно. Бесконечные вопросы интервьюеров и фотовспышки, бесконечная толкотня и хватание его за плечи и рукава утомили так, что буквально с одного бокала шампанского Эйдан поплыл. Напряжение всего этого дня только и ждало этого, чтобы развернуться, как пружина, и толкать его на какие-то очень странные поступки. Определённо, почти поцелуй с Люком Эвансом в какой-то коридорной нише театра Embassy был одним из таких поступков. Ведь он самом деле не собирался этого делать, просто Люк был достаточно настойчив, а Эйдан — недостаточно трезв и достаточно возбуждён, чтобы просто отчаянно захотеть тех прикосновений, которых не позволял себе уже очень давно. Он опомнился, когда почувствовал, как рука Люка сжимает его задницу. Поднял голову, чтобы сказать что-то — что-то вроде «Нет, ты неправильно понял» — и через плечо Люка увидел внимательные серые глаза. Никакого объектива камеры. Дин просто смотрел, не улыбаясь, но и не делая попытки заснять этот волнующий «жареный факт» или тем более вмешаться. Эйдан наконец собрался с силами отодвинуть от себя Люка. «Прости, мне нужно…» — в общем, было уже без разницы, что он сказал и что ответил Люк, потому что Дин исчез. 

Больше Эйдан его не видел. Снова была работа — доснимали несколько сцен. Агент висел на телефоне — они улаживали последние мелочи по контракту на «Город костей». По контракту «Хоббита» же их то и дело таскали на интервью и фотосессии, даже в уикенды, так что голова шла кругом едва ли не сильнее, чем в самом начале работы над фильмом. И правильно. Думать о том, что произошло, Эйдан не хотел. И не хотел копаться в причинах, почему сумасшедший папарацци, в поисках двусмысленных кадров с Эйданом перелетевший два океана, не стал пользоваться таким моментом. Да, у Эйдана уже был привычный алгоритм для объяснения его поступков. Никакой логики, сплошные совпадения. Кончилась плёнка! А, нет. Сели батарейки. Переполнена карта памяти. Заклинило объектив, чёрт возьми. Такая тонкая эта техника! Да какая, собственно, разница, в чём была причина. Люк через день после премьеры улетел в Лондон, на прощание довольно холодно кивнув в холле гостиницы. А Дина нужно было снова выкинуть из головы. 

Теперь по вечерам Эйдан сидел в интернете. Потирая щёки, слегка раздражённые после грёбаного силикона, он перелопачивал тысячи фотографий по запросам, на какие только хватало его воображения. «дин фото кардифф», «дин фото эйдан тёрнер», «дин фото быть человеком», просто «дин фотограф». Он просмотрел, кажется, миллиард чёрно-белых фотографий. Нашёл массу всего интересного и пополнил закладки. И уже успел отчаяться. Когда по запросу «фото быть человеком» вышел на фан-сайт Леноры. Портрет — из той же серии, из того же дня на съёмках в Кардиффе, Ленора со смехом откидывает со лба раздутые ветром кудряшки на фоне живой изгороди. Мягкое, плавное движение руки, чуть размытая — трепещущая — листва. Блестящие глаза, губы, зубы, волосы. Ленора никогда не казалась ему красавицей — скорее наоборот, не в его вкусе. Но теперь он залюбовался — фотография была словно закупоренным сосудом с бурлящим эликсиром жизни, всё нужное было сохранено в ней там внутри, за прозрачной стенкой. Захотелось провести пальцем по экрану, проверить, не спружинит ли под подушечкой завиток волос, не ощутится ли тепло. Эйдан передвинул бегунок экрана чуть ниже — и увидел то, что искал. «Фото — Дин О’Горман, Дублин». Дублин, чёрт возьми! Если бы он не так страшно устал сегодня на съёмках, он бы вскочил и забегал по трейлеру. Ну конечно, какие валлийцы — ведь у него типично ирландская хитрая рожа. Тогда почему… Хотя все вопросы Эйдан решил оставить на потом — и вбил в поисковик имя. 

Сайт минималистского оформления с буквами цвета коралла. Лица людей, поля и леса, море, лохматый смешной пёс, какие-то концептуальные скульптуры, урбанистические пейзажи, игрушечные роботы, уличные сценки, натюрморт с апельсином и стеклянным графином, солдаты в форме времён вьетнамской войны, джунгли, сцена боя… К счастью, завтра был выходной, иначе Эйдан имел все возможности проспать на работу. Он смотрел фотографии, на которых не было лица Дина — но как будто листал его альбом, с детства к юности и взрослению. Долистал до конца. Выдохнул. Вдохнул ещё раз. Фотографий Эйдана на сайте не было. Ни одной. Портреты Леноры были, даже два. Были пейзажи Уэльса, даже вид улицы Кардиффа с их домом-гостиницей. Было огромное количество фотографий Дублина — не только привычные виды, но и совершенно невероятные ракурсы уже, казалось бы, набивших оскомину архитектурных деталей. Тот же самый кованый фонарь с Графтон-стрит был снят так, что Эйдан разглядывал его, раскрыв рот. Несчастная Молли Мэлоун на фотографии Дина неожиданно почти улыбалась, а на ухе у зайца Фланнагана сидел пёстрый дрозд, нагло косящий на зрителя блестящим глазом. 

_Скриншот с сайта Дина_  


Почти не надеясь на удачу, Эйдан заглянул в раздел «Контакты». Поводил курсором по пустому полю для сообщения. «Пожалуйста, свяжитесь со мной». Да уж, свяжешься с тобой — и такое завертится… Нет, отчаянные письма в пучины мирового интернета Эйдан решил оставить на крайний случай. К тому же, он понятия не имел, что можно было бы написать. «Привет, почему ты не сфоткал, как меня лапал Эванс?» «Привет, это было не то, что ты думаешь»? Эйдан скорчил сам себе рожу и просто добавил сайт в закладки. 

Судя по другим ссылкам, найденным по полному имени Дина, бездельником он точно не был — его фотографии, видимо, неплохо продавались, использовались в календарях, в рекламе, он сотрудничал с несколькими бумажными журналами и с кучей сетевых. И никаких чёртовых сведений о личной жизни, никаких телефонов, адресов, мест, где можно его найти — «свяжитесь со мной», «напишите мне». Этот человек явно предпочитал сам решать, с кем ему общаться. И убедиться перед этим, что желание общаться с ним действительно есть, и подтверждено письменно. С одной стороны, он диктовал свои условия. Подпиши контракт кровью, ха-ха. Эйдан, как зачарованный, снова открыл тот раздел сайта. В полном отчаянии пощёлкал мышкой. С другой стороны, это была свобода выбора, свобода настолько, что ещё немного — и это показалось бы равнодушием. Или — неуверенностью в себе? Эйдан сидел, барабаня пальцами по панели ноутбука в такт музыке в наушниках. «The time you ran was too insane. We'll meet again, we'll meet again*» — не то утешительная колыбельная, не то мантра. Пора было ложиться, глаза уже закрывались сами собой, но Эйдан всё тихонечко подвывал Моррисону, не в силах оторваться от страницы с призывной надписью. «When we get back, I'll drop a line**» — песня закончилась, и Эйдан широко улыбнулся. Пожалуй, он так и сделает.  
___  
_* Цитата из песни The Doors[The Crystal Ship](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_942ejKfOjA). Перевод: "После твоего бегства время казалось мне безумным. Но мы встретимся вновь, встретимся вновь".  
** Оттуда же: "Когда мы вернемся, я черкну пару строк". _

 

*** 

Последние дни съёмок и сборы домой закрутились бешеным калейдоскопом, Эйдан был настолько вымотан — не физически, а эмоционально, — что хотелось отгородиться от этого всего, выключить, как слишком яркий свет, как оглушительную музыку. Он действительно очень хотел домой. Особенно когда открывал ноутбук — обоями он поставил фотографию Дина с видом на Гранд Канал. Новая Зеландия была прекрасна — но какой же настоящий ирландец не скучает по родине! Эйдан старался не очень углубляться в эти мысли. Уж лучше было, и правда, объяснить своё неясное томление романтической ностальгией (тут обычно он испытывал желание мысленно прикрыть лицо ладонью), чем анализировать эти странные, возможно — односторонние отношения с человеком, который пытался заснять его с голым хуем над унитазом. Только воспоминание об этом держало Эйдана в рамках разумности — он сжимал кулаки и клялся себе, что желание найти рыжего извращенца продиктовано лишь незавершённой миссией по начистке его небритой физиономии. 

В последний вечер перед вылетом домой они собрались в трейлере Несбитта. Пожалуй, с ним Эйдан сдружился больше, чем со всеми — даже с Робом. Все, конечно, зубоскалили по поводу двух ирландцев, которым дай только пузырь виски — и они друзья навек; но дело было не только в этих вечерах «релаксирующе-созидательного» пьянства с Джеймсом, которые, возможно, только и дали продержаться без срывов все эти полтора года отчаянного впахивания на нивах Средиземья. Несбитт был тем человеком, с которым Эйдану было легко — он не нарушал личных границ, но в то же время отчётливо чувствовал, когда нужны его помощь или совет. Поданные в виде какой-нибудь смешной до нелепости истории из жизни, советы оказывались, по размышлении, действительно мудрыми. А помощь… чёрт знает, можно ли считать помощью то, что этот гад затащил Эйдана прыгнуть с парашютом и нечутко ржал над его воплями ужаса. Зато когда в тот вечер после встряски у Эйдана, кажется, «открылись все чакры», и он от полстакана виски то рыдал взахлёб, то смеялся сам над собой и сбивчиво признавался в том, в чём на самом деле пока был ещё не готов признаться — именно Несбитт вовремя утащил его от общей компании в трейлер и подставил дружеское плечо и «жилетку» для этих признаний. 

И именно он принёс алказельцер наутро после прощальной вечеринки. И, словно небрежно продолжая тот прошлый разговор, сказал размазанному по дивану Эйдану, пока он жадно глотал минералку, те самые слова, которые были необходимы: «Это не стыдно и не позорно. Это жизнь, она бывает всякая. И это не касается никого, парень, кроме тебя — и того, кто тебе нужен. Всего лишь раз выбрать между тем, чтобы быть хорошим для всех, и тем, чтобы быть счастливым — для себя. Слишком многие выбирают неправильно. И хотя жизнь часто даёт второй шанс, но кто-то может тебя просто не дождаться. Так что не ссы уже, мелкий, и делай свой выбор. Благо сейчас за это не сажают, а наоборот, глядишь, ещё и наградят от какой-нибудь человеколюбивой организации». Эйдан поперхнулся минералкой, представив себе гламурный радужный орден величиной с тарелку у себя на груди. Несбитт заржал довольной гиеной и дёрнул его за ухо: «В общем, так, кудряшка, надеюсь скоро услышать о тебе хорошие новости. Давай собирайся уже — через час автобус. Завтрак тебе возьму сухим пайком, и пригоню сейчас сюда кого-нибудь с ведром кофе». Он вышел, насвистывая Blunt the knives*, а Эйдан почувствовал, что похмелье куда-то улетучилось. 

Если бы всё было так просто — получить от Джеймса воодушевляющее напутствие, пойти и сразу сделать на этой волне то, что хочется, решительно и бесповоротно… Но в том-то и дело, что было слишком много времени на раздумья, на плетение целой сети оговорок, допущений, сомнений и страхов. Уже в аэропорту Эйдан, которого страшно растрясло по дороге в автобусе, мучился головной болью и мутными, мрачными предчувствиями. Он думал было отвлечь себя, открыв в зале ожидания ноутбук — но вышло только хуже. По выработавшейся в последние недели привычке он снова начал терзать гугль — и, классически доказав закон подлости, откуда-то выпала незамеченная раньше фотография Дина. Он ткнул в неё на автомате, даже не успев осознать, что видит. Открылся старенький сайт какого-то журнала для любителей животных — Эйдан громко хмыкнул, увидев на заставке толстомордого кошака, щурившего глаз точно как Дин. На страничке с громким названием «Наши фотографы» не битыми оказали всего две фотографии, дамочки с пуделем на руках — и Дина. Эйдан смотрел, не веря своим глазам. Размером со спичечную картонку, не очень резкая, с уклоном в жёлтизну — эх, Дин-Дин, не стыдно было тебе, как фотографу, дать им такой ужас? Или для контраста с твоими авторскими? — фотография решительно поражала воображение. Дин на ней был моложе, чем сейчас — двадцать с чем-то, не больше. Чёткая линия губ, ямочка на гладком подбородке. Густые брови как будто нахмурены, глаза кажутся грустными (честно говоря, Эйдан сам себе удивлялся, как рассмотрел столько подробностей на снимке такого паршивого качества). И светлые вьющиеся волосы до плеч. 

Эйдан всмотрелся ещё раз. Да он же просто красавчик, чёрт возьми. Был красавчиком, педантично поправил скептический внутренний голос, мучающийся похмельем, — но сути дела это не меняло. Он был и оставался весьма привлекательным мужчиной, наверняка не нуждающимся в долгих ухаживаниях. Такие люди умеют управлять эмоциями других — они приходят и берут сами то, что им нужно. Если нужно. А вот в этом-то и состоял главный вопрос. Эйдан тихонько застонал, откинувшись на спинку неудобного жёсткого кресла. Несбитт, вместе с большинством «гномов» улетавший сегодня в Лондон, о чём-то увлечённо беседовал с Грэмом на скамейке напротив, но словно услышал в гуле голосов этот звук — замолчал и, прищурившись, внимательно посмотрел на Эйдана, поймал его взгляд своим. Эйдан только слабо улыбнулся в ответ. Поздно, да и не готов он был делиться сейчас всей этой странной хернёй — ни с кем, даже с таким понимающим Джеймсом. Хотя, возможно, это бы и помогло… Что уж точно помогло бы, так это ещё одна сигарета — но уже объявили рейс на Нью-Йорк. 

Обычно Эйдан отлично спал в самолёте — но не теперь. Он понимал, что это результат усталости и нервов, но переключиться никак не мог, всё перебирал в памяти то фотографии, то взгляды Дина: никак не получалось забыть этот недавний — испытующий, тёмный, непонятный. Рядом давным-давно посапывал Адам, как, в общем-то, и все вокруг — на секунду Эйдану показалось, что он единственный неспящий в этом самолёте, и словно холодная рука схватила за горло, напугав до оторопи ощущением почти космического одиночества. Он жадно глотнул сока, встряхнул головой, отгоняя внезапную фобию, и чуть придвинулся плечом к «малышу Ори» — чтобы чувствовать тепло чужого тела. Закрыл глаза, пытаясь представить что-нибудь приятное, спокойное — и нисколько не удивился, когда в памяти встала та прощальная улыбка Дина в Кардиффе. Подсвеченные утренним солнцем пшеничные вихры, ехидный прищур глаз, смешная щетина, словно подчёркивающая ямочки на щеках, длинный носище, улыбка во весь рот… И никакой угрозы, только тоскливое желание оказаться наконец ближе к нему, понять, выяснить, выпытать, в чём заключается их странная связь. Эйдан уснул, заставляя маленьких динов прыгать через заграждение съёмочной площадки — туда и обратно, туда и обратно, — досчитав всего-то до сорока двух.  
___  
* _[Blunt the knives](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_JBHPFiFWRk) \- песня, которую исполняли гномы в гостях у Бильбо. _

 

*** 

Бесконечная суета Нью-Йорка полностью отвечала хаосу, царящему в душе. Раздачи автографов, фотосессии, круговорот знакомых по большому экрану лиц — и незнакомых, но тоже, наверное, важных для его будущей карьеры… Эйдан автоматически улыбался направо и налево, и до боли сжимал кулаки в карманах брюк — чтобы помнить, что нельзя, нельзя, нельзя крутить головой, как вентилятор, и выискивать в толпе знакомую золотистую гриву. С него станется, с этого маньяка — в чём бы он ни был маньяком, в съёмках или охоте за Эйданом, — прилететь и в Америку после Новой Зеландии. Но… даже если Дин и был там, он никак не дал знать о своём присутствии, и от этого у Эйдана окончательно упало настроение. Его словно повело в другую крайность, удивлялся даже Роб — мол, последние недели съёмок сидел, как бука, все вечера в своём трейлере, а тут пошёл вразнос. Эйдан радостно соглашался на любые идеи Адама и Роба — они оба тоже были без спутниц на этом празднике жизни, Роб недавно расстался с подружкой, а Адам вообще, похоже, и не собирался никогда её заводить. До отлёта в Англию они успели поиграть в бильярд в баре гостиницы, посмотрели под пиво пятого «Крепкого орешка», безумно хохоча. Они пошлялись по окрестным улицам — не слишком дружелюбный в подпитии Роб чуть не ввязался в драку с каким-то парнем, узнавшим их и попытавшимся сфотографировать. Ну разумеется, что-нибудь подобное было неизбежно… Эйдан, чуть не взвыв от досады, оттеснил Роба от незадачливого поклонника и потащил дальше, хотя всё удовольствие от прогулки испарилось — потому что, конечно же, он вспомнил о Дине. 

Полёт до Лондона дался Эйдану как никогда трудно. Он сто раз зарёкся больше никогда не пить перед самолётом, не доводить себя до такой всепоглощающей тёмной усталости, не… Не накручивать себя по пустякам. Пока его не сморил тяжёлый, не дающий отдыха сон, Эйдан всё думал о том, что он попался в ловушку на свою собственную приманку, что выдал желаемое за действительное. То, что он так старательно пытался объяснить случайностью, действительно и не могло быть ничем другим. Популярный, хорошо продающийся фотограф снимает в Кардиффе? Мало ли, какой у него заказ — может, календарь с видами Уэльса. А что при этом он ходит поглазеть на съёмочную площадку — так, может, он в детстве мечтал стать актёром, играть, например, Бэтмена. Но таких фильмов в захудалом Кардиффе не снимают, поэтому пришлось довольствоваться приключениями вампира-долбоёба. Дальше? Дублин и злосчастный унитаз в клубе — ну мало ли, шёл мимо, увидел местную знаменитость, стремящуюся избавиться от переизбытка пива в организме, решил пополнить портфолио пошлятинкой. Новая Зеландия? Вот вообще ничего удивительного! Это же каждый второй фотограф летит через пол земного шара, чтобы поснимать на премьере «Хоббита» — ничего, что через две недели она будет в двух часах лёта от его родного города, ничего. Эйдан чуть не до боли уткнулся лбом в сложенные замком руки — чёртов папарацци, вот чего он добивался? Чего они все добиваются? Не только скандальных снимков, увы — но какой-то тёмной, пугающей власти над жертвой. Беспокоить. Дразнить. Держать в напряжении. Сколько бы Эйдан ни пытался объяснить себе происходящее теми или иными причинами — не касающимися, пожалуйста, не касающимися его! — всегда находилось какое-то алогичное, не вписывающееся в стройную схему звено, и это заставляло снова и снова возвращаться мыслями к этой загадочной сволочи Дину. Как будто заклинило на нём — хотя поводов для размышлений и беспокойства хватало и так: как примут «Хоббита» на родине, в конце концов! Да и всё остальное: одни съёмки то ли закончены, то ли нет — многое зависело от компьютерщиков, Джексон сам не мог ничего пока сказать, но не слишком обнадёживал. Судя по всему, ещё не раз придётся терпеть эти бесконечные перелёты… В то же время вот-вот должен был начаться другой проект — хаотичное, суетное время, новые люди вокруг, новые условия. Как всё устроится там, сложится ли? Вот о чём стоило бы подумать, и оно думалось, да — но где-то в глубине, лениво и не тревожно, словно заслонённое навязчивыми мыслями о чёртовом смазливом фотографе. Видимо, стоило смириться… 

В Лондоне ему даже удалось выспаться перед премьерой. Смена впечатлений, джетлаг, доза виски, буквально влитая в него всё тем же Несбиттом, с которым они устроили радостное публичное братание в холле гостиницы — всё вместе дало такой убойный эффект, что добрых полсуток он не вспоминал о своей небольшой рыжей проблеме. Но когда ещё на подъезде к «Одеону» Эйдан увидел толпы поклонников, в том числе увешанных фотоаппаратами всех мастей — взгляд точно сам собой настроился на поиск знакомой рыжеватой шевелюры. Роб, по праву «братца» почти везде ходивший с ним рядом, то и дело шипел в ухо что-то вроде «Соберись, тряпка» — когда Эйдан уж слишком тормозил, сканируя взглядом (хотелось бы верить, что незаметно!) публику за ограждением. Публика была разномастная и, наверное, даже интересная — куча париков под гномов и эльфов, остроконечные гэндальфские шляпы, на секунду промелькнули лосиные рога. Но не то, чего искал взгляд. Когда они наконец вошли внутрь, Роб ли додёргал до этого, или просто Эйдан потерял надежду — но он сосредоточился, встряхнулся, особенно когда в зал вошёл принц. И вот когда он уже морально готовился пожимать руку особе королевской крови (не то чтобы это сильно будоражило нервы — особенно после того количества новозеландских носов, о которые пришлось тереться за эти полтора года), взгляд словно сам собой упал на ряд фотографов и операторов за ленточкой-ограждением. Крупный бородатый мужик с таким же громоздким фотоаппаратом в руках склонился вперёд, ища лучшую точку для съёмки — и за его плечом в бликах вспышек высветился золотистый вихор. 

*** 

Позже, вспоминая тот момент, Эйдан никак не мог определить, какая же была первая мысль, эмоция. Странная смесь из какого-то заморочено-обречённого испуга, облегчения, предвкушения и… — почти счастья? Дин смотрел на него — это был не самообман, он действительно смотрел прямо Эйдану в глаза. Не на Ричарда, в тот момент как раз пожимавшего руку принцу. Не на всемирно известного режиссёра Питера Джексона, который о чём-то переговаривался с всемирно известными актёрами сэром Йеном Маккеленом и Мартином Фрименом. Не на всех остальных знаменитостей, наводнивших фойе «Одеона». А на него. Снова — чуть испытующе, словно подначивая на что-то. Но теплоты во взгляде на этот раз было больше — или просто так играл свет? Эйдан прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться злорадно — этот коротышка, горе-папарацци, умудрился встать как раз за самыми здоровенными операторами, они то и дело заслоняли ему обзор. Но он, похоже, и не переживал — изредка выставлял объектив своей камеры в просвет между плечами бугаев и снимал, как будто особенно не выбирая, что именно. Эйдан мысленно упрашивал этих двоих встать поплотнее — пусть его мучитель тоже помучается. Но удача сегодня снова была не на его стороне — наоборот, словно по какому-то тихому повелительному слову, они расступились ещё шире, и Дин подвинулся, встал между ними в первый ряд, и тут же сосредоточенно подался вперёд, как охотничий пёс при шорохе в кустах. Нацелил камеру, закусил губу... От наблюдения за этим увлекательным процессом отвлёк лёгкий толчок в бок и тихое шипение Грэма: «Принц!». Чуть не охнув вслух, Эйдан осознал, что был на грани позора — Уильям уже жал руку Робу, прощаясь, и поворачивался к нему. 

_Принц Уильям общается с актёрами на премьере первой части "Хоббита"._  


Кажется, как раз в этот момент окончательно сорвало какую-то плотину внутри — практически на автомате Эйдан что-то говорил, улыбался, чуть щурясь под вспышками (он знал, чувствовал, _чьими_ вспышками!) Нужно было продержаться до конца официальной части, нужно было обязательно отловить потом, не упустить этого гада… Эйдана то и дело тормошили какие-то люди, он по пятидесятому кругу отвечал на одни и те же вопросы. Он чувствовал странное, полуистерическое веселье — ничего не кончено, всё только начинается. И для «Хоббита», и для него самого. Замученные перелётами, интервью и недавними съёмками актёры активно изображали счастье — а так актёры они были талантливые, то казалось, действительно весь зал, весь «Одеон» заполнен этим ощущением — как воздушный шарик, вот-вот взлетит от полноты чувств. 

Эйдан старался не выпускать из виду своего преследователя, хотя в постоянном хаотичном движении это было сложновато. Впрочем, и сам Дин то и дело выставлялся откуда-то из-за спин и снимал пару кадров — чуть улыбаясь при этом, удовлетворённо, как сцапавший птичку кот (если бы кот мог улыбаться). Эйдан мельком подумал, каким образом этот вездесущий тип раздобыл аккредитацию, и от какого СМИ — наверняка даже самым крупным медиа-акулам это влетело в копеечку. Впрочем, раз он был здесь — значит, имел возможности. Это было слишком интригующе и даже слегка пугающе, чтобы сейчас всерьёз думать об этом — и Эйдан решил, что узнает всё позже. Вечер катился к кульминации — то есть неофициальной части; актёры и гости расслаблялись, раскрепощались на глазах. И Эйдан уже совсем было решил, что пора свернуть в какой-нибудь уголок и оттуда сцапать личного папарацци за шкирку — как к нему подошёл Люк. Они только кивнули друг другу издалека в самом начале вечера, и больше как-то не пересекались в этом людском потоке. И вот теперь он вынырнул откуда-то из-за плеча, с бокалом шампанского в руках, непривычный в очках и с новой стрижкой. Эйдан на секунду растерялся, а потом его накрыло волной дежа вю — он снова стоял на перекрестье взглядов Дина и Люка, и он снова никак не мог повлиять на ситуацию. Потому что Дин стоял у самого выхода — до которого Эйдану пришлось бы расталкивать с десяток человек. Снова — просто взгляд, почти ничего не выражающий, со слишком глубоко загнанными эмоциями, чтобы понять. Просто лёгкий прищур потемневших глаз. Эйдан сделал шаг вперёд, невежливо отвернувшись от что-то весело говорившего ему Люка — и Дин тут же словно растворился в тёмном проходе. Исчез. Опять. 

Люк на самом деле не был ни в чём виноват. Конечно же, нет. Но почему-то при всём хорошем отношении Эйдан еле смог выдавить из себя пару слов сквозь зубы — и кажется, обидел Люка окончательно. Может быть, это было и к лучшему… Потому что на афтерпати Эйдан, несмотря на все зароки, быстро и мрачно надрался в компании Роба, Джеймса и Грэма — под осуждающе-тоскливыми взглядами Ричарда из угла «старейшин». И потом толком не помнил ни дороги до гостиницы, ни ночи, да и, в общем-то, утра. И в этом была своя прелесть, как и в кошмарном похмелье — невозможно было думать ни о ком и ни о чём, кроме боли в голове. И если бы в этот нелёгкий момент жизни в его постели обнаружился бы коллега по касту, даже такой замечательный, симпатичный и раскованный, как Люк… Нет, Эйдан точно был против этого, по здравом размышлении. Хотя секса хотелось нечеловечески — но не так, не с тем, не тут. 

Стараясь не потревожить лишним движением больную голову, а лишней мыслью — не разбудить пришибленное убойной дозой алкоголя самокопание, Эйдан собрался домой. Под каким-то не слишком изысканным предлогом отменил присутствие на очередном интервью — и поменял билеты на ближайший рейс. Всё на свете хотелось послать к чёрту, и в первую очередь Дина О’Гормана. Если хочет следить, догонять, держать под прицелом — пусть догоняет. Мысль о том, что, летя в Дублин, он на самом деле, возможно, сам делает шаг Дину навстречу, стоило задушить в зародыше — и Эйдан так и поступил. 

*** 

Хотелось по-идиотски носиться по улицам и петь «Дом, милый дом!» или хотя бы про свою нелёгкую каменистую дорогу в Дублин*, которая наконец-то завершилась — он даже не подозревал, насколько соскучился просто по родному городу, по своей маленькой квартире. В тот же вечер они очень позитивно надрались в любимом баре с братом и компанией общих приятелей, не менее позитивно поорали песен на ветреном берегу Гранд-Канала — специально для Эйдана компания попыталась исполнить по очереди обе песни из «Хоббита», но так как слова, и то нетвёрдо, знал только он сам, то затея окончилась просто громовым ржанием. И даже похмелье дома было тоже позитивное — Эйдан проснулся с утра пораньше и решил пробежаться, чтобы выгнать окончательно всю похмельную дурь, ну и на обратном пути купить что-нибудь поесть. Небритый, взлохмаченный, он только почистил зубы, едва ополоснул лицо, натянул относительно свежую, но вусмерть измятую в чемодане майку, толстовку — и вывалился на улицу, в бодрящий утренний туман. Под ногами потрескивали тонкие ледяные корочки мелких луж — впрочем, всё таяло на глазах, а сквозь туманную дымку проглядывало солнце. Эйдан бежал не спеша, замечая немногочисленные изменения улицы — вот выщербилась тротуарная плитка, вот завесили сеткой фасад, ремонтируют… Прохожих попадалось не так много, и каждому хотелось заглянуть в лицо — Эйдан уже не в первый раз замечал, как после ограниченного пространства, съёмок ли, отдыха, учёбы, в каждом встречном мерещится знакомый. Вот этот здоровяк в расступающейся дымке тумана сильно напоминал Стивена с привязанной Бомбурской накладкой на животе. Этот тощий носатый шкет был вылитый Адам. А вот этот… Эйдан сбился с шага, не веря своим глазам. На набережной канала, у самой воды стоял, попыхивая сигаретой, Дин. Или это всё-таки какие-то шутки подсознания? Эйдан с некоторым трудом заставил себя снова бежать — словно ни в чём не бывало. Дин, казалось, смотрел только на воду — солнечные блики, отражавшиеся от серебристой глади Дока, пускали зайчиков ему на волосы, золотили чёткий профиль. Он жмурился — то ли от солнца, то ли от дыма. Рядом, на сухом пятачке бетона, стояли рюкзак и кофр от камеры. Дин как раз щелчком отправил окурок в урну и взялся за фотоаппарат, висевший на шее. Направил куда-то на окрашенные оранжевым солнцем дома по ту сторону канала… Эйдан чуть замедлил бег, наблюдая. Между ними оставалось не больше пяти метров, когда Дин неожиданно повернулся — и вместо урбанистического пейзажа набережной внаглую щёлкнул опешившего Эйдана. И улыбнулся — широко и ясно, и довольно, как котяра. 

_Вид на Гранд-Канал Док (фото из сети)_  


— Э… — Ничего разумного сказать не получалось, внутри Эйдана яростно боролись сразу несколько горячих желаний — обмакнуть этого гада в канал вместе с его дурацкой камерой, двинуть напоследок по небритой физиономии… Достать и высушить на солнышке — так, чтобы вихры совсем раскудрявились. И просто наконец попить холодненькой минералки — внезапно организм вспомнил, что у него похмелье. Эйдан решил начать с самого насущного. 

— У тебя случайно нет ничего попить? — да-да, зайдём издалека, а начистить наглецу пятак Эйдан ещё успеет. 

— Попить или выпить? — улыбка, кажется, стала ещё душевнее и шире. У Дина оказался звонкий, очень молодой голос, совсем не такой, каким представлял себе Эйдан — никаких дешёвых соблазняющих эффектов с оттяжкой в хрипотцу, нет. Чистый, какой-то простодушно-мальчишеский. Дин потянулся к рюкзаку, дёрнул молнию бокового кармана — оттуда показалось горлышко стеклянной зелёной бутылки, знакомой тары «Джеймисона». Эйдана замутило. 

— Боже, нет. Ты всерьёз предлагаешь пить с утра? Просто воды… — Эйдан подошёл ближе, уже почти изнемогая от жажды. Вода канала особенно равнодушно сверкала сейчас в лучах утреннего солнца. Дин хмыкнул, подразумевая, видимо, что не пить с утра — удел слабаков, но полез куда-то в глубины рюкзака и вынул пластиковую бутылку, полную на две трети. На дне соблазнительно взвились серебристые пузырьки. Эйдан громко сглотнул — Дин заржал уже откровенно, и протянул бутылку, свинтив крышку. Успев бросить на него признательный взгляд, Эйдан жадно присосался к источнику влаги. Почти не обращая — до поры до времени! — внимания на то, что Дин снова взял фотоаппарат и снимает. Мелькнула было мысль устроить «порнушную» провокацию — чтобы струйка воды потекла вниз по шее… Но декабрьская, хоть и солнечная, погода не очень располагала к хождению по улице в мокрой майке. Дин выключил фотоаппарат, Эйдан наконец утолил жажду. Повисло неловкое молчание. То есть, кажется, неловкое только с одной стороны — Дин был вполне себе раскован, с лёгкой усмешкой глядя на Эйдана. Он спохватился и протянул обратно бутылку. 

— Спасибо. Это ты только прилетел? — Эйдан решил, что настало время подбираться к главной теме. 

— Приехал. Не люблю самолёты. — Дин снова достал сигареты, протянул пачку. В уютном молчании они стояли и курили, поглядывая друг на друга. Эйдан подумал о тех часах, складывающихся в сутки, которые нужно было провести в нелюбимых самолётах по пути на премьеру в Новую Зеландию и обратно. Но задавать каверзный вопрос почему-то не стал. 

— Поездом долго. — Не удержавшись от лёгкой рисовки, Эйдан выпустил колечко — как научил сэр Йен. Дин хмыкнул, но не повёлся. 

— Я не тороплюсь. — Фраза прозвучала двусмысленно — или Эйдану показалось? Это было… приглашение вместе провести свободное время? Пока Эйдан залип, размышляя над этим, Дин поинтересовался невыразительным светским тоном: 

— Хорошо вчера повеселились? 

В общем-то, наверное, ответа не требовалось — вчерашняя вечеринка была, так сказать, отпечатана на лице Эйдана. Но что-то в этом вопросе было раздражающее, тревожащее… То, что заставило вскинуться, вложить в голос издёвку: 

— Да и позавчера неплохо. После твоего …ухода, — Эйдан намеренно выделил это слово, — началось всё самое захватывающее. А ты, должно быть, торопился в какое-то другое интересное место? 

Дин лукаво приподнял брови, усмехнулся — как будто только и ожидал этой агрессии. Эйдану в который раз за время их странного «общения» показалось, что от него ничего не зависит, что всё решает этот обманчиво мягкий, загадочный человек напротив. 

— Конечно. — Всего лишь короткое слово в ответ, не очень-то предполагающее дальнейшие расспросы. Но из чувства противоречия Эйдан, разумеется, спросил: 

— Расскажешь? Ну, если там было так интересно… — разговор уплывал в какую-то совсем сомнительную сторону, Эйдану требовалась передышка, чтобы сообразить, как всё-таки выйти на тему снимков и не то слежки, не то «кармического совпадения» их с Дином в пространстве. Проще всего было взять и спросить напрямик, без лишних вступлений — но этот уютный разговор, даже ставший слишком острым, всё равно был слишком приятен, и не хотелось грубо перебивать его своими неудобными вопросами. 

Но Дин был в своём репертуаре — не цеплялся за крючки, развешанные Эйданом. 

— Как-нибудь потом. Думаю, мне пора. — Он мимолётно улыбнулся куда-то в сторону и взялся за рюкзак. У Эйдана едва не отвисла челюсть. Такого поворота событий он никак не ожидал и собирался уже взяться за дело всерьёз — кто знает, может, Дин и ждал от него как раз этого, может, провоцировал? Схватить за грудки, припереть к стенке — ну или к самой кромке набережной, за неимением поблизости стенки. Потребовать объяснений… Но ровно в этот момент в кармане толстовки завибрировал невесть каким чудом попавший туда телефон. Эйдан с изумлением вспомнил, что машинально сунул его в карман, когда выходил. И так же машинально вытащил его, чтобы ответить. Звонила Сара — хорошая подруга, не раз выручавшая его в сложные и щекотливые моменты жизни, Сара, обижать которую игнором совсем не стоило. Поэтому он постарался придать голосу максимально возможную в данный момент душевность. 

— Привет, Сара! — краем глаза Эйдан заметил, как странно искривились губы Дина после его слов. Он укладывал камеру в кофр, сосредоточенно глядя только на неё. Вжикнул молнией, перекинул ремень через голову. Встал, забрасывая рюкзак на плечо… Эйдан беспомощно протянул руку, пытаясь удержать, задержать — но Дин даже не пожал её на прощание, снова поднял ладонь, как тогда в Кардиффе, и двинулся по дорожке в сторону метро. Сара в трубке что-то очень бурно объясняла и явно чего-то хотела от Эйдана прямо сейчас. Он попытался сосредоточиться — нужно было догнать Дина… Сара снова спрашивала, когда он сегодня будет свободен… Эйдан догадался крикнуть в трубку, что перезвонит — и припустил к как-то слишком стремительно удалявшейся фигуре с рюкзаком на спине. Чёрт. Какие ведьмы ему ворожат? На проезжей части показалось такси, которому Дин махнул рукой — и всё, через минуту машина, увозящая его, мелькнула далеко за деревьями. Эйдан опять не успел. В полном бессилии он опустился на бетонный бордюр и бессмысленно уставился в экран телефона. Ещё нет и десяти утра, да что там — нет и суток, как он вернулся домой — а жизнь уже и тут успела повернуться задницей.  
___  
* _"про свою нелёгкую каменистую дорогу в Дублин" - речь об уже почти народной ирландской песне[Rocky Road to Dublin](http://pleer.com/tracks/44399159Tuj). _

*** 

— Джимми, вот ты бы точно смог мне сейчас сказать: если человек — идиот, то это не лечится? — Эйдан тяжело вздохнул и бросил взгляд на фотографию в рамке — компания «гномов», он с Несбиттом в обнимку, рядом дурачатся Грэм и Адам, Роб с ухмылкой тролля, Марк строит рожки Джеду… Не хватало ещё начать скучать по ним сейчас. Съёмки мегаблокбастера для детишек младшего школьного возраста, где Эйдан играл — три ха-ха! — оборотня, отложились на неопределённый срок, от всех интервью и поездок в рекламные туры он уже успел отказаться, дополнительные съёмки «Хоббита» планировались вообще не раньше лета… Всё это было похоже на какую-то громадную эмоциональную ловушку. Воронку, в которую утекало самообладание и жизнелюбие Эйдана — с каждым часом. Про главную причину отвратительного настроения лучше вообще было не вспоминать. В тот же вечер Эйдан всё-таки написал сообщение на сайте Дина. Две строчки сочинял чуть ли не час, в конце концов остановился на номере своего телефона, под которым прибавил: «Может, напечатаешь для меня фотографии?», и подпись — Э.Т. 

С тех пор прошло два дня. Эйдан успел навестить родителей, сводил в кафе Сару — у неё был тяжёлый период расставания с очередной подружкой, так что пришлось поработать жилеткой. Но и это было лучше, чем самому превращаться в такой же комок нервов, каждую минуту ожидая звонка. Впрочем, телефон звонил исправно — было много желающих пообщаться с восходящей звездой. Они очень классно проболтали чуть ли не час с Расселом, после чего Эйдан снова утвердился в подозрении, что влюблена в него на съёмках «Быть человеком» была вовсе не Ленора. Мелькнула даже отчаянная мысль, что, может быть, стоит… Но к счастью, Рассел снимался в Уэльсе. Да и что обманывать себя, это было совсем не то. Звонил двоюродный брат и звал на очередную тусовку в клубе. Звонили приятели по театральной школе — с плохо скрытым желанием просто напомнить о себе, на всякий случай. Снова звонила Сара и жаловалась на женскую подлость и мелочность. Эйдан вяло поддакивал в ответ. К вечеру он не выдержал, оделся и пошёл в ближайший бар. Настроения это всё не улучшило, но могло хотя бы помочь заснуть. Не просидел и часа — виски словно лилось не в то горло. Отправился домой… и по пути оглядывался каждую минуту в поисках папарацци. Одного-единственного, которому он был нужен — или не был нужен, чёрт его разберёт. Но «тучи заволокли небо Дублина», и в темноте пустынной улицы никого похожего видно не было. Поэтому оставалось только завывать сквозь зубы до тошноты лиричную песню, так подходящую к случаю, да ждать утра. «And I don't know what's wrong with me» — бормотал он, чистя зубы. «How many ways can I stand here in playback?» — на всякий случай поинтересовался он у мироздания, лёжа в постели и пялясь в потолок. «I don't know what's wrong with me*»… 

Спасало ещё и то, что эти дни Эйдан посвятил разбору накопившихся мелких бытовых дел. Он терпеть это не мог — но справедливо решил, что за него никто ничего не сделает, поэтому сжал зубы и окунулся в рутину. Продлил договор аренды на квартиру, устроил стирку, выдраил полы. Пронёсся злобным смерчем по магазинам — последний раз он покупал одежду чуть не полгода назад, в Новой Зеландии: джинсы уже обтрепались, а футболки вытянулись. Да и несмотря на препоганое настроение, нельзя было игнорировать приближение Рождества — поэтому пришлось убить на вдумчивый шопинг почти целый день. Часть подарков у него была припасена ещё экзотических, из НЗ, но хотелось и чего-то традиционного. В этот раз он особенно долго проторчал в отделе с открытками и календарями — и нашёл то, что почти и не надеялся найти. Календарь с фотографиями Дина. Чёрно-белые чайки над Гранд-Каналом, расцвеченная огнями ночная набережная Лиффи, сиротливо прижавшиеся к бетонному берегу яхты с обвислыми снастями, струны арфы-моста Сэмюэла Беккета на фоне заката, серое небо Дублина, отражённое в воде… 

_Мост Сэмюэла Беккета (фото из сети)_  


Эйдан взял три штуки — всё, что было в магазине. И снова помчался покупать подарки, запасы для холодильника, упаковки новых трусов, носков и футболок — старательно не думая, не вспоминая этот их сумасшедший недавний разговор. Старательно доказывая самому себе, что звонка он уже не ждёт. В конце концов, Дин наверняка был занят чем-то интереснее и серьёзнее, чем раздразнивание воображения Эйдана — это только он один внезапно оказался не у дел, без съёмок и цели. Сара в далёкие дни их полуфиктивного романа не раз то в шутку, то всерьёз говорила, что Эйдан, если у него есть роль, прекрасно может обойтись без секса. Это было почти правдой — скорее так: если секса не было — то вся эмоциональная и физическая разрядка происходила через сцену и съёмочную площадку. Теперь же получилось совсем отвратительно — не было ни того, ни другого. Кажется, Эйдана ждало весьма тоскливое Рождество.  
__  
* _Цитаты из песни Даррена Хейза[Dublin Sky](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ul6MfPTcPJE) ("Небо Дублина", перевод: "И я не знаю, что со мной не так. ...Сколько я еще буду прокручивать это в памяти? Я не знаю, что со мной не так"._

 

*** 

Набрав полный рюкзак подарков и два пакета еды, Эйдан с чувством выполненного долга выпил пинту в крошечном пабе возле торгового центра — и поплёлся домой по разноцветным от предпраздничной иллюминации улицам. Стоило, конечно, взять такси — но так приятно было подышать свежим влажным воздухом после духоты магазинов. Голова была восхитительно пуста, утомлённая круговертью этих мелких забот, и в наушниках сладкоголосая сирена Тори Эймос пела о поисках настоящего мужчины. Эйдан тоже был не прочь поразмышлять на эту тему. Особенно после слов «Man can kill and man can drink, and man can take a whore*»... Господи, да до чего ж он опустился, если за два дня до Рождества ему не кажется ужасной мысль о том, чтобы снять кого-нибудь! Это было настолько нелепо, что оставалось только посмеяться. Для того чтобы остаться в этом благодушно-пофигистическом состоянии, Эйдану не хватило совсем чуть-чуть. Просто дойти до дома без приключений. Но буквально за пару шагов от цели ему привалил рождественский сюрприз. Как сказочный эльф Санты — то есть, конечно, скорее как гном, — из-за поворота навстречу вышел Дин О’Горман. С привычно нацеленной вперёд камерой. Эйдан чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда вспышка шарахнула по глазам. «And so it goes, go round again…**» 

Он брякнул на тротуар пакеты с едой — внутри жалобно тренькнули бутылки с соусом и маслом, но кажется, выдержали. Тори в наушниках совсем не в тему ударилась в Precious things***, и Эйдан рванул из ушей чёрные капельки. Дин с любопытной ухмылкой наблюдал за этим, опустив фотоаппарат, всем своим видом просто нарываясь на хорошую оплеуху. Эйдан не стал его разочаровывать — злость накатывала волнами, всё сильнее и выше, педантично напоминая о каждой пакости, о каждой испорченной подозрениями и дурацкими раздумьями минуте жизни. Одним прыжком он преодолел пару метров между ними и встряхнул Дина за лацканы коротенького чёрного пальто. 

— Что, фотографии принёс? — получился какой-то яростный змеиный свист. Дин смотрел на него в ответ всё с той же ласково-насмешливой улыбкой, и от этого перед глазами плясали алые круги. Эйдан почувствовал чужие тёплые руки поверх своих, до боли вцепившихся в мягкую шерсть пальто. Дин просто почти невесомо положил их сверху — не сжал, не начал освобождаться. Подушечки пальцев легонько погладили напряжённые костяшки. 

— Аккуратней с камерой, пожалуйста. Там есть бесценные кадры с тобой. — От этого понимающего, заранее прощающего любую глупость взгляда снизу вверх срывало крышу. Эйдан почувствовал, что дышит ртом — горло обожгло слишком холодным воздухом. Пальцы словно сами собой расслаблялись под едва ощутимой тёплой лаской. — Фотографии пока не напечатаны, но я хотел узнать, сколько и какого размера ты хочешь. 

Бредовость этого разговора становилась зашкаливающей. Эйдан отрывисто рассмеялся. 

— Вот ту, где я над унитазом в Lillie’s Bordello — пожалуй, штук шесть, и размером с постер. Обклею стены. Кстати, я даже не видел, из чего выбирать! Может, там есть другие шедевры — я ковыряюсь в носу, я чешу яйца? — в голосе зазвенели какие-то странные, истерические нотки, Эйдан испугался сам себя. Зато Дин — нет. 

— Я могу показать тебе прямо тут, у камеры, знаешь, есть режим просмотра. Выберешь. Но вообще-то, кажется, немного холодно делать это посреди улицы. 

Эйдан вгляделся Дину в лицо. Нет, никакого намёка в этих словах не было, пусть это только показалось, пожалуйста! Боже, и правда — никакого намёка, а прямое, спокойное, обдуманное предложение. А даже если и нет — чёрт с ним, останавливаться Эйдан не собирался. Он с трудом разжал один кулак, молча подал Дину пакет поменьше, сам взял второй, перехватил вместо лацкана где-то под рукавом, в тёплом, нагретом местечке — и не оставив себе ни секунды на колебания, потащил Дина за собой. Злость никуда не делась, но к ней примешивалось тянущее, отдающее куда-то под рёбра и ниже, предвкушение. Эйдан чувствовал, как бурлит кровь, как подрагивают пальцы. Даже если это будет просто хорошая драка — оно того стоит, чёрт возьми. Дин играет по своим правилам и не оправдывает ожиданий. Может, сейчас выяснится, что Эйдан просто боялся ждать того, чего не побоится дать ему Дин?  
___  
_* "Man can kill and man can drink, and man can take a whore" - цитата из песни Тори Эймос_[Real Men](http://pleer.com/tracks/4548662Frso). Перевод: "Мужчина может убить, мужчина может выпить, мужина может снять шлюху".  
** "And so it goes, go round again…" - оттуда же, пер.: "И так далее, вновь по кругу".  
*** [Precious Things](http://pleer.com/tracks/4471794eHMM) \- песня Тори Эймос, пер.: "Драгоценные воспоминания". 

 

*** 

В лифте Эйдана чуть отпустило — кажется, его неуловимый папарацци уже точно не собирался сбежать, это давало надежду хоть на какое-то прояснение ситуации. Прямо сейчас. 

— Почему ты не позвонил? А если бы я свалил куда-нибудь отдыхать на все праздники? — прозвучало как-то неожиданно капризно и требовательно, Дин с усмешкой поднял брови. 

— Не люблю телефоны. — Он сунул длинный нос в пакет, одобрительно кивнул упаковке отбивных и контейнеру с мороженым. В тусклом свете лифтового светильника его волосы казались почти красными. — Ничего, встретились бы как-нибудь потом. 

Эйдан не хотел представлять ничего об этом «потом» — как оно могло быть, если бы действительно они сегодня не встретились. Поэтому уцепился за ерунду. 

— Странно, что ты не испытываешь отвращения к фотоаппарату и лифту. Самолёты, телефоны… Что ещё ты не любишь? Велоси… 

— Дурацкой болтовни не по делу, — коротко ответил Дин — и заткнул его поцелуем. Эйдан успел не то охнуть, не то вскрикнуть возмущённо-отчаянно — но сопротивляться было бесполезно, его вело, вело куда-то… Мешалась камера, висящая на груди Дина, мешался пакет, который он держал в руках, мешалось всё вокруг и в голове. Особенно толчок остановки и отворившиеся на нужном этаже двери. Но оторваться было так сложно… Дин напоследок медленно провёл языком по нижней губе Эйдана и спокойно отстранился. — Выходим, или останемся тут? 

Эйдан с трудом попал ключом в замочную скважину — руки тряслись. Втащил в прихожую всё разом — и несопротивляющегося Дина, и пакеты, и себя, распадающегося на кусочки. Скинул рюкзак, куртку — и буквально швырнул Дина к противоположной стене, прижал, комкая в кулаках многострадальные лацканы пальто. Наконец-то проняло даже его, вечно невозмутимого — глаза с расширенными зрачками казались чёрными, а не голубыми, чётко очерченные губы приоткрылись… 

— Что, так прижгло, Тёрнер? Давно бы так. К вашим услугам!* — ну конечно же, чего можно было ожидать от этого гада? Эйдан посильнее шваркнул его о стену, перехватывая потянувшиеся было к нему руки за предплечья. Ну нет, не так быстро. 

— Слушай, как же ты меня достал! Для начала расскажи, нахрена было следить за мной. А потом уже подумаем, зачем мы здесь сегодня собрались. С чего ты вообще решил, что я хочу с тобой потрахаться, а не подраться? 

Нет, на самом деле всё было бесполезно — Эйдан чувствовал, что проигрывает. Слишком много слов, слишком… Чёрт, да — слишком заметная выпуклость на джинсах, которую сейчас имел возможность осязать нагло улыбающийся Дин, чуть подавшись бёдрами вперёд. 

— Можем и подраться, одно другому не мешает — дай только сниму… Камеру, камеру, не замирай так испуганно! — Эйдан чуть не застонал вслух, было невозможно просто так терпеть эти подначки. Он сам аккуратно снял фотоаппарат с шеи Дина, не удержавшись от прикосновений — волосы на ощупь показались мягкими, как шерсть большого щенка. На лбу у Дина выступил пот — пальто сейчас явно было лишним, и Эйдан на автомате потянулся к верхней пуговице. Можно было заранее поспорить, что Дин не оставит это без внимания и обстебёт в своей манере — но, как оказалось, всё же не в этот раз. Он лишь поощряюще подтолкнул ладонью руку Эйдана, мимолётно погладил — и начал расстёгивать нижние пуговицы. Под пальто был тонкий мягкий серый свитер, и было так тепло, чуть влажно от испарины, одуряющее пахло Дином — горьковатым парфюмом, ментолом, нагретым пластиком камеры, табаком и потом. Стоило ли снова начинать изображать недотрогу-натурала, когда Эйдан словно со стороны увидел, как норовят закатиться его глаза от этого запаха, от ощущения сильного, крепкого тела под руками… Но было невозможно так просто отступить со своих позиций. В первую очередь — из-за банального страха. Он ещё ничего не решил окончательно — несмотря на фактически данное Несбитту обещание разобраться со своей запутанной личной жизнью. А вдруг сейчас ещё неподходящий случай? Этот несвоевременный внутренний голос был просто смешон в своих ханжеских порывах, думал Эйдан, не в силах оторвать руки от плеч Дина. Что — и кто? — может быть более подходящим? 

Дин чувствовал его неуверенность — не наступал и не давил, а терпеливо ждал. Кусая губы, слизывая капельки испарины с верхней. Тяжело дыша и прикрывая глаза с золотистыми ресницами. Невозможно было спокойно смотреть на это — но именно сейчас Эйдану так не хватало от него какого-то более ощутимого толчка, провокации! Ещё можно было свернуть, сделать вид, что он всего лишь хочет разобраться как следует с зарвавшимся поклонником — хотя это и будет выглядеть неимоверно жалко… С тяжёлым вздохом Эйдан упёрся лбом в стенку чуть повыше плеча Дина. 

— Скажи, ну зачем тебе это было? Почему именно так? Я уже не знал, что думать… — в какой-то миг показалось, что он готов зарыдать от того, как больно ворочался в груди этот клубок слишком запутанных эмоций. И от того, как послушно ушла эта боль вслед за ласкающей шею рукой Дина. 

— И не надо ни о чём думать. — Боже, может, и вправду это был хороший совет? Так хотелось поддаться этим рукам, забирающимся под футболку, прочерчивающим по спине дорожки, обводящим позвонки… Он удержался из последних сил. И снова швырнул Дина к стене, прижал как следует запястья. Бицепсы напряглись — по сравнению с Дином он сейчас казался себе троллем, удерживающим пленённого гнома. 

— Чёрт возьми, зачем?! — казалось, ещё немного — и он начнёт дышать огнём, как дракон. Куда-то в пол — потому что посмотреть Дину в лицо было страшно. Наверное, всё кончено… Под ухом раздался тихий, словно в изнеможении, смех. 

— Хотел получше узнать тебя, Тёрнер. Такой ответ устроит? — Эйдан не успел даже глазом моргнуть, как ситуация поменялась кардинально — теперь уже он был прижат спиной к стене железной хваткой, а Дин, такой обманчиво изящный, едва ли не хрупкий Дин легко вывернулся из его рук. Кажется, Эйдан разозлил и раззадорил своего демона. Кривоватая улыбка не предвещала ничего хорошего, на миг показалось, что из взгляда ушла вся теплота — это испугало до оторопи. В данный момент это точно было не то, чего Эйдан ожидал — и лучше бы, чтобы всё и вправду слилось в банальную драку. Он постарался расслабиться, обмануть внимание Дина — и в следующий момент рванулся изо всех сил. Слишком сильно — они оба не удержались на ногах, свалились в узкий проход коридора — Дин едва успел перекатиться так, чтобы не удариться головой. Где-то брякнул упавший пакет с едой. 

— Тёрнер, почему ты такой дикий? — Эйдан опять не успел — казалось, только что он придавил всем весом Дина к полу, и вот уже всё наоборот, какое-то молниеносное, хитрое движение — и Дин почти сидит у него на груди. — Люди делают это для удовольствия, а не чтобы доказать своё превосходство или силу. Хочешь — трахни уже меня сам и успокойся! 

Он испугался ещё больше. На Дина было больно смотреть — от того, как он органично смотрелся сейчас, оседлав Эйдана, подавив сопротивление, разозлённый и растерянный, с растрёпанной золотой гривой, красивый до чёртиков. От того, как хотелось ему подчиниться. Тело предавало, отчаянно желало продолжения. В голове шумело так, что, казалось, ещё немного — и станет слышно Дину. Эйдан потянул его на себя за локти, уткнулся лбом в колючий подбородок. Всё, точка невозврата была пройдена. 

— Нет, нет! Ты… Как ты хочешь, только… — Боже. Как было сказать об этом? Эйдан тихонько застонал от бессилия. 

— Шшш, тише. Я не сделаю больно. — Прерывающийся, задохнувшийся шёпот Дина и невесомый поцелуй в лоб были знаком, что он всё понял правильно. 

Никаких сил сопротивляться не было. На самом деле, почти сразу — Эйдан и сам не знал, что за дурь в голове заставила упираться так долго. Теперь он казался сам себе восковой фигуркой под горячими руками Дина. Тающей, не имеющей сил и воли. Сознание тоже не слишком помогало — Эйдан едва ли понял, что с него уже сняли футболку и ботинки, расстегнули молнию на джинсах. Дин обцеловывал его голый живот, поднимаясь к груди, а Эйдан не находил даже сил открыть глаза и полюбоваться этим. На самом деле, он просто боялся кончить сразу же. Когда напрягшийся сосок чувствительно прихватили зубы, перекатили между губами, Эйдан взвыл от остроты ощущений. Было чуть-чуть неловко от того, что он ничем не отвечал — но на что-то большее, чем стоны, его не хватало. Ну разве что приподнять задницу, когда Дин потянул вниз джинсы. 

Пауза затянулась, Эйдан, забеспокоившись, поднял голову — и поймал восхищённый взгляд Дина. Представил, как это выглядит со стороны, как он лежит сейчас посреди коридора, голый, раскинувшийся, ослабевший от потока ощущений… Дин гладил его ноги — обвёл выступающую косточку на лодыжке, прочертил ногтем дорожку к мыску ступни, щекотно тронул подушечки пальцев. 

— Красивый… весь, с головы до ног, — казалось, этот благоговейный шёпот принесло откуда-то ветром. От него протряхнуло до самого нутра, как от удара током, по разгорячённой коже побежали мурашки. Хотелось притянуть к себе Дина, закутаться в его тепло, потонуть в нём. Он словно прочитал это желание. Встал, стянул с себя остатки одежды — Эйдан не мог оторвать взгляда от мягких очертаний фигуры, от движения мышц под бледной кожей, от стоящего члена под золотистой дорожкой волос… Дин медленно опустился сверху, обнял, облапал собой так, как и хотелось. 

— Замёрз? Сейчас согреешься. Только не зажимайся… — Горячие руки прошлись по плечам, бокам, горячие губы прихватили ключицу, язык прошёлся по кадыку. — Колючий, — в шёпоте слышалась улыбка. 

Их члены соприкасались, тёрлись друг о друга — от каждого движения Эйдан чувствовал новые всплески удовольствия. Если бы не тянущее предвкушение, смешанное со страхом — он бы уже кончил только от этого. 

— Повернись, так будет лучше. — Эйдан замер. Дин фыркнул ему в плечо, ласково ткнулся губами в подбородок, пощекотал языком губы, выдохнул в самое ухо, опаляя влажным горячим дыханием: — Не трусь, это же классно. Вот увидишь…. 

Оставалось закрыть глаза, задавить панику — и отдаться на волю желаниям тела. Дин ловко перекатил его на живот, подтолкнул вниз что-то мягкое — Эйдан краем глаза узнал скомканный серый свитер, — потянул за бёдра повыше. Как большой кот, ласково потёрся грудью о спину — сведённые лопатки расслабились под прикосновениями густых мягких волосков. Потом Дин снова поднялся — тело тут же затребовало его обратно, захотело к нему, в тепло… Эйдан услышал звяканье пряжки ремня, шуршание ткани, характерный треск разрываемого пакетика, звук влажно хлопнувшей резинки презерватива — и сглотнул, тщетно пытаясь расслабиться снова. Горячая рука провела по спине, сжала ягодицу. 

— Эйдан. Не молчи, если что-то совсем не понравится. И дыши. — Голос был приглушённым, чуть подрагивающим, жарким. Эйдан глубоко вдохнул и чуть подался назад, под прикосновения влажных от слюны пальцев. — Вот так, да, правильно. 

Дин и сам едва не сорвался на стон от смелости Эйдана. Больно не было — от вернувшегося всепоглощающего возбуждения, подогретого до предела откровенностью, окончательностью всего происходящего. От бережности рук Дина, от его рваных вздохов над ухом. Ещё немного, ещё чуть-чуть потерпеть это растяжение на грани, задавить страх и сомнения — и податься навстречу… Эйдан не верил сам себе — но ничего не мог поделать с желанием выгибаться вслед этим рукам, подставляться, как мартовская кошка, раскрываться и терять голову от предвкушения. Он чувствовал, как заливает лоб потом, как точно так же держится на последней грани Дин — часто дышит ему в ложбинку между лопатками. Он чувствовал Дина каждой клеточкой тела, самым откровенным прикосновением, слиянием, вплетением друг в друга. Боль отступала под толчками удовольствия, под накатывающими волнами жара. Словно раскаляющийся камень в горне — внутри полыхало алым и белым, и наконец раскололось на куски. Эйдана тряхнуло, под ложечкой сильно и сладко дёрнуло — как в скоростном лифте в секунду невесомости. Кажется, он что-то вскрикнул или просто застонал — он уже ничего не соображал, упав лицом в сложенные руки, полностью отдаваясь переполнявшим ощущениям. Дин охнул, уткнулся мокрым лбом Эйдану в шею и сильно толкнулся в последний раз, замер на секунду — и внутри словно прошило слабой судорогой, наполнившей теплом. 

Эйдан лежал распластанный под тяжестью Дина, оглушённый, полностью выжатый. Не хотелось ни о чём думать, хотелось остаться в этом мгновении навсегда — уже отдавшими друг другу всё что можно, но ещё слитыми в одно, не разлепившимися, не выпустившими друг друга из рук. Но холод после такого жара был неизбежен. 

Дин осторожно вышел, придерживая презерватив рукой — Эйдан застонал вслед от потери и саднящей боли, вывернувшей на секунду. Вспотевшая спина тут же покрылась мурашками. Стоило встать и одеться, или пойти в душ, стоило просто вообще что-то сделать, хотя бы поднять голову — но хотелось только врасти в прохладный пол коридора, спрятаться в нём навсегда. Он так упоённо накрутил себя за считанные секунды, что чуть не подпрыгнул, когда тёплое тело снова прижалось к боку. 

— Эй… Вернись ко мне, — Дин ласково отвёл вспотевшие растрепавшиеся пряди от лица Эйдана, пощекотал пальцем в ямочке под ухом, мягко очертил скулу. Не хватило сил уйти от этого прикосновения, зарыться ещё глубже в сложенные руки. Эйдан медленно, словно против воли, повернулся — и открыл глаза, готовясь встретиться взглядами. Как объяснить этот внезапный холод, это ощущение конца? Он сам себе казался сейчас романтичной девицей, в каждом случайно подцепленном парне видящей свою судьбу и отца своих детей — но считать это разовым перепихом… Всё внутри бунтовало от такой перспективы — но что это было для Дина? Если именно то, чего боялся Эйдан? 

— Ну что, узнал ты, чего хотел — «получше»? — хрипло, надтреснуто спросил он, напрягая все силы, чтобы прямо смотреть во внимательно прищуренные серо-голубые глаза. Дин усмехнулся краешком губ, отвёл взгляд и потянул Эйдана за плечо. 

— Повернись-ка. — Стало совершенно всё равно, что делать, и Эйдан закрыл глаза, покорно перекатился на спину. Что теперь, выебет на прощание ещё разок? Он вздрогнул от мягкого прикосновения ткани, поднял голову: Дин аккуратно вытирал сперму с его живота какой-то сиротливо скомканной синей тряпочкой — судя по всему, это были трусы самого Дина. Напоследок он мазнул ими и по полу в том месте, где только что лежал Эйдан. Мельком оценил, во что они превратились — и швырнул комок куда-то в сторону входной двери. 

— Нет. Не узнал. Вернее, узнал далеко не всё, чего бы мне хотелось. — Эйдан широко раскрыл глаза — и увидел склонившегося над ним Дина, вглядывавшегося ему в лицо. Чуть нахмуренные брови, морщинки в уголках глаз, едва теплящаяся в кончиках губ улыбка… — И кстати, ты совершенно точно решил, что сам не хочешь меня … _узнать получше_? — он уже откровенно ржал, когда вскочил на колени и приглашающе развёл руки — чтобы было видно всё, что он имел предложить на этот счёт. Эйдан почувствовал, как в улыбке сами собой расползаются губы — и как лопается где-то глубоко в груди холодная плёнка страха и разочарования. 

— Как я могу отказаться? Такой соблазн, — он сел и запустил пятерню в шерсть на груди Дина, пропустил скользкие волоски сквозь пальцы. Уткнулся лбом ему в живот, поцеловал влажную кожу чуть выше пупка, ощутив, как дрогнули мышцы пресса. И в наступившей уютной тишине услышал голодное бурчание собственного желудка. — Только вот… может, сначала поедим чего-нибудь? Я с утра таскался по магазинам. 

— Я видел, — Дин невозмутимо пожал плечами на яростный взгляд Эйдана, встал и потянул его за руку в сторону кухни. 

— Чёртов ты маньяк, О’Горман! — Эйдан по пути подобрал пакеты с едой — отбивные явно требовали, чтобы ими занялись прямо сейчас. Дин уже громыхал чем-то на кухне. — Кстати, нафига тебе столько моих фотографий? Да ещё таких дурацких — та, в клубе… 

— Должен же я был оценить, стоит ли ожидаемый результат прикладываемых мной усилий! — голый Дин со сковородкой в руке выглядел сногсшибательно. — Кстати, на том кадре ничего и не видно — приз за скоростное надевание штанов получишь позже. Где у тебя масло? 

Эйдан порылся в пакете и протянул бутылку. Не в его силах было согнать с лица совершенно безумную улыбку, от которой, казалось, трещало за ушами — и это было просто прекрасно. 

— И что же ты делал с этими шедеврами эротической фотографии? 

Дин убавил нагрев под сковородкой и повернулся к нему, посмотрел с весёлым изумлением, покачал головой, словно удивляясь, что кому-то это может быть непонятно. 

— Дрочил, конечно же. Как бы я ещё смог продержаться столько времени без тебя? 

  
  


__  
* _"К вашим услугам!" - фраза, которую хором говорили на пороге у Бильбо гномы Фили и Кили._


End file.
